Life As We Know It
by Kamberlyn
Summary: What happens when Sora meets Mana? When Chrono meets Ed? Or what if Neassa Hi Neassa! meets Riku? Things will get crazy!
1. Chapter 1

((Yea, I know I SHOULD be working on When Shadows Glow Bright, but this popped in my head.

**Disclaimer: All characters and people belong to their respective owners. For people, it's the person who made them up or…well their moms and dads.))**

**Life As We Know It**

**Summary: What happens when Sora meets Mana? When Chrono meets Ed? Or what if Neassa (Hi Neassa!) meets Riku? Things will get crazy!**

**Chapter I: School Starts**

((Gackt's P.O.V. **((fan girls don't stomp on me please))**))

It's the first day of school at Morning High. I hate it here, but it's always funny seeing Headmistress yell at Mana for wearing the girl's uniform instead of the guys. I heard we'd have some newcomers from difference places. Hopefully Jack and Sally don't scare them. It's gonna be fun getting revenge on Axel and Heat. Call me a man-woman will they? They shall pay.

"Gackt, hate to ruin your moment of evil planning, but we gotta get to school," my friend Hikaru and her family had to live with us until school started. She has her stuff at her new house, so she can't nag me anymore.

"Gackt! I mean it!" I ran out the door, fearing her wraith.

I saw Mana at the bus stop, and he was talking to a gothic girl.

"Cool! So you got lolita clothes, too?" The girl had robotic ears.

"Yep," Mana said. I always found it hard to stop myself from laughing when I saw him in a girl's uniform.

"Hey Mana! Who's your girlfriend?" I waved at him, and saw the girl looking silly with embarrassment.

"She's not my girlfriend, you dork," Mana said as he hit me. The girl held out her hand.

"Hi, my name is Freya, and this is my sister Chii." A girl looking exactly like Freya except brighter held out her hand. I shook both.

"Hello, my name is Gackt, and you've already met Mana, I presume." The girls nodded.

"Get on the bus everyone." The bus driver had been here forever, it seemed. We got on the bus, and it drove off.

((Riku's P.O.V.))

I got dressed quickly, seeing as I slept in. Or at least Rikku made it seem like that.

"Damn it Rikku! Why did you mess with my alarm clock?"

"Because I can." Rikku was my annoying twin sister. My parents must have had a sense of humor, naming us both Rikku / Riku. My friends Sora and Kairi are starting school here, so it's gonna be cool. Though I wonder how Sora will react to Mana. Just in case, I brought a video camera. Although I hated the uniforms, especially the guys, I would spice it up a bit. Like, oh say, ripping off the sleeves, loosing up the tie, you know, the works.

Rikku, however, always wore a small skirt. And we always got away with whatever we did, because it wasn't breaking the rules. I ran out to the bus stop (with Rikku trying to keep up) and saw Kairi talking to someone.

"Cool! Hey Sora! Your name means sky in Japanese, and I just met this really cool girl name Skye! Oh, hi Riku!" **((Skye Sweetnam, that is.)) **Kairi was waving at me, smiling and looking hyper as usual.

"Hey Kairi," I said, as I walked up to them. Kairi pulled Skye, and introduced her.

"This is Skye! She plays guitar!" Sora looked tired. I nudged him and said, "Giving you a hard time?" He whispered back, "You bet."

"All aboard! I don't care if this ain't no train, you are getting on or you stayin'. Everyone boarded, and I sat with Sora while Kairi sat with Skye, the two girls chatting happily.

((You like? Review please! I can't ask you to read cause by now you've prolly read it.))


	2. Chapter 2

**((Thank you Neassa. -gives Neassa a hug- If you read this you MIGHT get in this…))**

**Life As We Know It**

**Chapter II: Homeroom with the crazy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea. Might not even own that…**

((Neassa's P.O.V.))

Well, first day of school, and just my luck! Homeroom, with, gasp, Riku! I squealed with delight when I saw the list! I just hope Riku never finds out… Well, anyway, homeroom is Health. Oi, I hate health! Fire is too good… I can't wait to meet Riku!

---A half hour later---

"My name is Miss Washu and this is Health class. I also teach Science." She had pink hair. "Introduce yourselves, kay?" I sat there, confused, when Riku came up to me, looking bishie-ish. "Hi, my name is Riku. What's yours?" I found it hard to find my voice. "Ne-Neassa. P-Pleased to meet you." Riku laughed, but not in a ridiculing way. "So what's your elective? I have…Orchestra." I was lucky. Good thing mom made me take it. "Yea, I have it, too." The bell rang. "Hey, you wanna walk to orchestra with me, Neassa?" I nodded, not believing my luck. "Cool. Come on." He grabbed my hand. Things could not get ANY better.

((Ed's P.O.V.))

Oi, I got stuck with this one guy named Chrono for homeroom! He _never_ talks! Ever! Thank GOD he is not taking Metal Shop…Here's how it went.

---Flashback---

"Ed, could you kindly sit next to Chrono? Thank you," a teacher with blonde hair and glasses said. Ed tried to talk to Chrono. "Hey, my name's Ed. What's yours?" Silence. "Are you okay?" More silence. "ARE YOU LISTENING?" You guessed it, silence. "I give up!" A girl with a blonde ponytail was talking to Chrono, but Ed only heard the girl's voice. "Yea, that's okay Chrono. Just don't do it again or I'll kick your arse so hard you'll kiss the moons." No response from Chrono that Ed could hear. "HA HA! Omigod, so funny. The cow jumped over the moon for cheese!" Ed gave up, and dove into a book about mechanical advances.

---End of Flashback---

And that's it. Oi, I can't wait til this day is over.

**((Okay, short, I know. Had no ideas whatsoever. Sorry. Anyway Review!))**


End file.
